Road Trip!
by Neko778
Summary: The 3 main protaganus guys, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei go on a road trip, they'll never forget. Plus with a speical guest star. ME! :  I take the 3 main guys on a road Trip, my anime name is Benika, they call me Benika.


Chapter 1

This is a road trip that the Yugioh characters from all 3 series that they will never forget, plus a special guest star, ME! :) the reason that this is on the 1st Yugioh & the crossover is with GX. & its just basically the 3 main guys plus me! *as an anime person but just different* my anime name is Benika

This is how it all started out *do not talk about my punctuation & spelling & typing because that really gets on my last nerves*

I was in Yugi's house since I live with him & I was really board since playing cards games was hard & I nevered won one before

"YUGI!" I said in a whinny voice shaking him

"Whattt?" Yugi said in his whinny voice too to imitate me

"Im board!, I don't wanna play a card game & we play card games almost everyday, can we do something useful?"

"Whats their to do, & we don't play card games everyday!" Yugi said kind of mad

"Oh please, its like almost episode you guys do it deals with a card game" I said

"But…we…&…you…&…" Yugi said stuttering

"Can we please do something fun? & Don't say card game!" I said mad

"Okay fine…lets do something fun, but what can we do?" Yugi asked

"Hmmm…I know!, lets go on a road trip! & lets bring out friends!" I said happy

"where should we go? What about money & what about gas & a car?" Yugi questioned me

"I rented a nice car with extra seats & nice big trunk so we can pack stuff"

"So, who are we gonna bring" he asked

"I'm thinking about bringing Jaden & Yusei & I'm thinking about making Yusei drive" I said, "as a matter of fact I'm gonna call em'" I said & getting my phone out & calling jaden

In GX with Jaden

"I told you, boys cant be handsome & smart" Jaden said to his friends

"Well explain Yusei!" Syrus said to jaden

*Jadens phone rings*

"Hold on Sy, as soon as I answer my phone, I'll show ya!" Jaden said

"Hi?" Jaden said to me

"Hey Jaden, listen, me & Yugi are planning a road trip & I was thinking do you wanna come to?" I asked him

"A ROAD TRIP? YEAH I WANNA COME! What day is it?" he asked me

"Tomorrow"

"TOMORROW!" him and & Yugi said in the back

"Are you sure you want to do it tomorrow" Jaden asked

"Yes tomorrow, is their a problem?" I said

"No, its not a problem, well I better start packing, bye Benika"

"Bye Jaden" I said as I hung up

"I mean tomorrow is like really close like 24 hours" Yugi said to me

"you can have time to pack your things & besides I have some money & the gas in this car is endless so you can save your money & its nice car & the bags are big enough so, yeah"

"well if that's you want it to be like then okay" Yugi said kind of nervous

"I better go call Yusei" I said to Yugi as I was calling Yusei

Meanwhile at the 5d's place

"the weirdest thing just happened Yusei" Akiza said

"What happened?" he asked Akiza

"This lamp, just…exploded!"

"Hold on Akiza" he said to her as his phone was ringing

"Hello?" He said

"Hi Yusei"

"Hey Benika, whats up?"

"So, me, Yugi & Jaden are going on a road trip & was think, do you wanna come?"

"Hmmm…I don't know…I'm really busy & really gotta…"

"You get to drive the new & approved porsh car" I said to him interrupting

"Okay…" he said fast

"great, get your things and we start heading off tomorrow morning"

"Wait tomorrow?" He said to me

"Yeah bye cya" I said to him fast while hanging up on him

"Well Yugi, get your things ready & pack your clothes cuz its gonna be a pretty long drive & tell your friends goodbye, & were gonna leave at 5 am"

"Okay then…" he said

Chapter two next

Benika is me that's why their was I & me a lot.

Everyone calls her benika because that's her anime name & plus B is the first letter of my name

Benika is 13 years old like me, she stands at about 5'0 like me in real life. she has mixed skin, momma black, daddy white, dark brown straight hair to her back & she has brown eyes

she wears a dark pink tight looking tank top shirt. Black shorts, black knee length socks with dark pink squares plated, black converse shoes with dark pink shoes laces & her shoes are ankle length their about the same length as her ankles, she wears a black short sleeved blazer unbuttoned & her dark pink belt is unbuckled on her blazer. She's normal skinny & not super skinny

She has two older sisters one 15 & 16 like mine irl

Benika is based off of me! Except her clothes, but everything else YES!


End file.
